Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a function execution system including a function execution apparatus configured to execute a function.
Related Art
For a function execution apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a scanning function and a printing function, a plurality of techniques have been proposed to easily execute a function in a user-intended specific method.
For instance, an apparatus has been known that is configured to read parameters for executing a particular function from a mobile device or a card, register the read parameters in a shortcut key, and in response to the shortcut key being operated, execute the particular function based on the registered parameters.